This invention relates to interconnection systems for selectively connecting the wires in different cables or wire bundles to each other. The invention is herein disclosed in an embodiment comprising a cross connect system for feeder cables and distribution cables in a pedestal type mounting; however, it will be apparent that the principles of the invention can be used under other circumstances where the conductors in a plurality of cables must be selectively interconnected or cross connected.
It is common practice in the telephone industry to provide telephone service within a given area, such as an area containing a group of dwellings, by means of feeder cables and distribution cables which are interconnected or cross connected at a junction location which may be in a pedestal extending above ground. The feeder cables extend from the pedestal to the central office or otherwise into the telephone network and the distribution cables extend from the pedestal to the individual outlets which may be in one building or in several buildings which are located adjacent to each other. When the cross connect junction is installed, the conductors in the feeder cables must be selectively connected to the conductors in the distribution cables and it is desirable to provide a cross connect system which permits changes in the cross connections with relative ease so that the technician can satisfy the changing requirements of the subscribers.
A number of electrical connection systems have been used and are being used to make the cross connections required by the feeder cables and distribution cables. For example, it is common practice to connect the feeder cables to screw type terminals in a junction block, the screw type terminals having integral jumper terminals which may receive jumper wires to make the cross connections. This system requires that each conductor in each feeder cable be electrically connected to the screw type terminal in the junction box. More recently, cross connect systems have been developed around multi-contact electrical connectors which have wire-in-slot terminals for making the electrical connections to both the feeder cables and other jumper wires. One such system employs electrical connector modules of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,779. An advantage of a system of this type is that a standard, or slightly modified, multi-contact electrical connector of the type used for making conventional cable splices can also be used for making the cross connections.
There are several comparative shortcomings of the existing systems for making cross connections; for example, many of the present systems are less than entirely satisfactory because of random and uncontrolled routing of the wires in the junction area and the completed cross connecting system may comprise jumper wires extending in an undesirably disorganized mass between connectors. As mentioned above, changes must be made in cross connect systems on occasion and it is desirable to provide a system which permits these changes to be made rapidly and accurately by the technician.
The present invention is specifically directed to the achievement of an improved cross connect system in which changes in the wiring pattern can be made by simply removing terminals on the ends of jumper wires from a connector and reinserting the same terminals into different openings in the same connectors to effect the change. The invention is also directed to the achievement of a cross connect system which can be wired by the technician in an extremely short time and which will, during wiring, result in an orderly and neat routing arrangement for the wires extending to the system. The invention is directed to the achievement of other features and conveniences as will be described below.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an improved interconnection system for a plurality of wire bundles or cables. A further object is to provide an improved cross-connect system for use in communications cables. A further object is to provide an improved pedestal type cross connect arrangement for telephone conductors. A further object is to provide a cross-connect system which is convenient to install and service, particularly with regard to connecting the wires of the cables to the system, making the required cross connections between the wires in the cables, and changing the cross connections when required.